7 Pecados Capitales
by myvmaru
Summary: serie de Drabbles sobre los 7 pecados capitales. Mayoritariamente Laven.
1. Lujuria

**1. Lujuria**

Siempre quiero mas, yo no era asi, al menos eso pense, pero me he vuelto loco. Ya no puedo pensar con claridad.

Sentirlo, olerlo, tocarlo, morderlo, lamerlo, gritar su nombre.

Gemir a cada envestida, a cada beso, a cada susurro.

- Otra vez…nnn.. Lavi. –

* * *

**_Hola.. ^^ aqui subiendo un trabajo que hice hace tiempo, fue mi primer intento de Drabble de D gray man :D._**

**_asi que como lo encontre por ahi ordenando mi computadora. Se los subo para que me digan que tal._**

**_Esta basado en los 7 pecados capitales (de ahi el titulo :B) y son casi todos Laven :D._**

**_Besoos y recuerden que su review es mi felicidad ^^. Chaito!_**


	2. Gula

**2. Gula**

Definitivamente el ama la comida, no se como no engorda, supongo que es por su inocencia tipo parasito. Siempre me quedo perplejo mirándolo comer. Mas en momentos como este…

- Lavi, puedo ponerle mas chocolate? ^///^ -

- Claro.. –

- Y mas crema? –

- Ponle lo que quieras, pero sigue lamiéndolo.. –

* * *

**Jo! aqui el segundo pecados capital. esta algo indecente, pero que mas da. Se que aman lo indecente!! jojojo ^w^.**

**Espero les guste y para Poly chan gracias por tu review y si! la mayoria son laven, ahi algunos por ahi que no, pero son poquitos.**

**Asi que no te enfades xB**

**Saludos a todos! No vemos para la proxima. Y recuerden que mañana subo mi especial Navideño :D para que me dejen sus comentarios lindos o sus puteadas que son igual de lindas ^^. Chaitos!**


	3. Avaricia

**3. Avaricia**

Soy un ladrón, siempre quiero más y tengo todo lo que quiero.

Dinero, mujeres, ropas finas, joyas y conocimiento, pero aun quiero mas, lo quiero a el.

Quiero su cuerpo blanco y suave entre mis manos. Quiero besar esos delgados y rosados labios. Quiero ese cuello, ese pelo blanco, esas piernas largas. Lo quiero, lo deseo.

Ese Moyashi será mió!.

- Lavi! –

- Que? –

- Deja de jugar al pirata y vístete! –

* * *

**Holaaa! ^^ Aqui la tercera parte, me costo hacerla y no quedo muy bien :/ pero espero que igual le guste a todas ^^.**

**OHH! LAS QUIERO! GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!! ME HACEN FELIZ!**

**· Deskdraik: Gracias por siempre pasar y dejar tus reviews!! :D te lo agradesco a montones!!! y creo que no hay yuullen, en realidad 1 debe haber por ahi jijiji, lo siento pero puedes tirarme tomates si no te gusta xB. y se supone que deben ser cortitos porque son Drabbles y no pueden tener mas de no se cuantas palabras xD no lo recuerdo.**

**· Poli Chan: seeee! todos tenemos nuestro lado pervetido por ahi, pero otras! mas sinceras lo reconocemos xD. Y yo estuve leyendo la primera parte de tu historia y me parecio interesante, pero no tenia tiempo porque mi rana jodia por el pc ¬¬ asi que me tuve que salir xD, pero lo seguire leyendo :). Gracias por tus Reviews!**

**· Maria: seguire subiendo sisisi ^^ y muchas gracias por dejarme Review!!!**

**Besos a todas y mas tardecito subo el especial Navideño :B. Chaitos!**


	4. Pereza o Acedía

**4. Pereza o Acedía**

_No me quiero levantar. Quiero dormir para siempre._

_No quiero hablar, no quiero escuchar, no quiero abrir los ojos, ya hasta no quiero comer. No quiero caminar más…_

_Lo siento Mana._

_Mis ganas de vivir se fueron, se las llevo ese hombre de verdes ojos._

* * *

**Esta medio triston este, pero en fin, espero les guste ;). Gracias por sus Reviews, me hacen tanto feliz! :B.**


	5. Ira

**5. Ira**

Vidrios rotos. La cama desordenada. La pared derrumbada. Un pequeño abrazado a sus rodillas, observando los dos cuerpos muertos a sus pies.

- Allen, que paso aquí??!! – asustada.

- Kanda y lavi… eran amantes. –

* * *

**Bien aqui continuo, los que se vienen son algo.. mm.. no se como definirlos xD, pero bueno ya los veran y me diran que les parecio^^.**

**Nana Walker: claro que puedes agregar la historia a tu comunidad Lavenistica :) Ningun problema! Me dejas el Link para pasar a echar una mirada? :oo!!**

**Saludos a Todas, de verdad Gracias por sus Reviews ^o^ !! Chaitos!**


	6. Envidia

**6. Envidia**

Verlo pasar tomados de la mano me revienta!. Quisiera que tomara la mía.

Verlo como le habla, como lo toca, como lo besa cuando cree que nadie lo ve.

Algún día le cortare la cabeza a ese conejo de mierda.

Y me quedare con el moyashi.

Odio que sean felices, Desaparece Baka usagi!

Porque yo debería ser feliz con el.

* * *

**Bien. Solo queda 1!! Gracias por los Review!! :D Un poco apurada. Me retiro!!**


	7. Soberbia

**Soberbia **

Todo debe ser como el quiere. El se ama y se admira así mismo. Ama su forma de caminar con ese vaivén ambiguo, ese cabello largo y negro que lo hace ver más femenino que sus rasgos finos.

El ama gemir fuerte cuando estoy dentro de el, porque sabe que me vuelve loco que sea así de egocéntrico.

Soy un conejo enamorado y lo reconozco…

Todo gira en torno a el.

* * *

**Bien aca esta el ultimo. Espero les guste. Estoy escribiendo otra serie de Drabbles, que subire cuando termine el extra de "Los sueños que me llevaron a ti". Espero le hayan gustado lo de "7pecados capitales" Muchas gracias por sus Review :) me hacen hiper feliz!**

**Feliz año para todas. Chaitos ^^**


End file.
